WO 2014/120072 discloses a milking device comprising a support device for supporting a milking member having a claw and a number of teatcups to be attached to a respective teat of an animal. The support device comprises a rear portion, comprising attachment means for attaching the support device to a structure, and an arm section having a proximal end portion attached to the rear portion and a distal end portion movable between an active position in the proximity of the animal to be milked and a rest position. A first cavity extends along the arm section and houses a retracting member for retracting the milking member from the teats of the animal. A second cavity for conveying a fluid flow extends along the arm section. The arm section comprises an extruded part enclosing the first cavity and the second cavity. The arm section may be freely swung back and forth in a milking parlour such that the teatcups may be attached to teats of animals standing on both sides of the milking parlour.